Dudley Dursley: The Face in the Sky
by Joshua Primrose
Summary: Dudley Dursley left Little Whinging when Harry disappeared.  But what happened to him?  My take on Dudley's adventure.
1. Departure

"I don't think you're a waste of space," he said.

He didn't believe that he had just said that. He had wanted to say something to that effect for two years ever since Harry saved his life. He turned bright red.

"Well ... er ... thanks, Dudley," said the bespectacled boy. Dudley thought quickly for a decent reply but ended up mumbling, "You saved my life."

The other boy gave him a look. "Not really. It was your soul the Dementor would have taken ... "

The other boy, Harry, looked at his cousin curiously, and Dudley understood why. There had never been any kind of friendship between the two boys, and after the previous events Harry had been keeping himself to himself. All of a sudden his mother burst in to tears and ran forwards to give Dudley a hug. Dudley automatically started to zone out of what she was saying. It was a skill he had learned three years ago and he just pretended to listen to his parents. They never had anything interesting to say. They were way too embarrassing, as well.

He saw the witch conversing with Harry in angry tones and thankfully his father returned to the room.

"Are we going or not?" he shouted. "I thought we were on a tight schedule!"

The wizard started talking fast in an incomprehensible manner, shook Harry's hand and left the room, with the witch copying his actions. Dudley prised himself away from his mother and approached his cousin to shake his hand.

"Blimey, Dudley, did the Dementors blow a different personality into you?"

Dudley went red again. "Dunno," he muttered. "See you, Harry."

"Yeah," said Harry, shaking Dudley's hand. "Maybe. Take care, Big D."

Dudley smirked and walked out of the room in a hurry, not wanting to look back at the cousin he would probably never see again. He heard his mother somewhere behind him saying her own farewells to Harry and then caught up with her husband.

"We should have been nicer to him," said Petunia, stepping in to the passenger seat of the car. Vernon snorted.

"And where would that have gotten us? Eh? He wouldn't have appreciated a thing we did for him."

"But maybe...," his wife started, but her voice faded. "No, you're right. He wouldn't have."

Dudley was furious with his parents. Hadn't they noticed a single thing about their nephew over the seventeen years he'd been living with them? He was one of the most modest and honourable people Dudley had ever met, maybe even the most. And here they were... He had half a mind to get out of the car and walk away from them. But he didn't. He knew what was out there.

His uncle started up the car and followed witch and wizard from earlier who were now sitting on brooms. Dudley heard his father mutter "Preposterous," under his breath but follow them anyway. Every so often they would look back to make sure that Vernon could see them. Every time they did Vernon smiled sarcastically and swore at them.

"Ruddy wizards. They should all be shot of," he said, and Dudley grew hot under the collar. This time, though, his mother spoke up.

"Vernon, please just focus on the driving," she snapped, and Dudley smirked, mimicking his mother's voice under his breath. His mother twisted round to look at him.

"Are you all, right, Duddikins?" she asked, using that nickname she had been using for eighteen years# that he detested.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," he said in a defeated tone, and his mother turned back smiling.

"Good, Duddikins. That's very good," and at that Dudley himself snapped.

"Will you please stop calling me that? I'm not a child anymore!" he screamed at her, resulting in her looking affronted.

"Dudley Jasper Dursley, you will not speak to your mother like that!" exploded his father, nearly losing control of the car.

"No, Dad, I won't!" he screamed, having finally lost control of himself. "I've been living with you for eighteen years. Eighteen years! Do you know how many times I've packed my bags in the middle of the night and only walked as far as Magnolia Crescent before turning back? I've lost count! Neither of you noticed because you think everything's fine for me, but it's not!"

He stopped shouting at his parents long enough to take a deep breath. Once he had calmed down slightly he spoke again.

"Stop the car."

"Dudley," his father warned. "If you get out now there will be no second chances."

"Fine," said Dudley, casting one last glare at his parents. "I quit."

He slammed the door shut behind him and started walking back the way they had come. He had no idea where they were but knew that they had been heaving north. He remembered seeing a sign for Hertfordshire not that far back. He trudged on in the night sky and watched as the stars shone in the sky. _There would be no hope for any of us, will there_, he thought as a shooting star sent streak across the night. He crossed his podgy fingers and made a wish.

_I wish everything works out for Harry,_ he thought, and he saw a bright light suddenly appear in his mind, as though the shooting star had struck him. There were words echoing.

"You have yet a part to play in this war, Dudley Dursley. You cannot give up just yet."

He saw a face appear in the stars and look at him, and he suddenly became very self conscious. Could anyone see what he could? Or was it magic? He assumed the latter.

"Remember, as your cousin fights his greatest fight yet, you too shall be on the field."

The face disappeared and Dudley felt like he had been hit by an electric train at full speed. He fell back on to the gravely ground and scratched his elbow, but brushed away the dirt. He clumsily returned to his feet and started walking again, only to stumble as he walked. He rolled up his brown khakis and saw a massive amount of blood coming out from his knee.

"Aw, crud," he said, and started running as fast as he could to the nearest town or village. A sign was up ahead which read "Sandridge", and Dudley decided it was good enough. He saw a pub with its lights it up and he stumbled through the door and asked for a glass of water. The barman gave him a bemused look before turning away and filling a pint glass with tap water. Dudley grabbed a load of napkins and went to sit down in the corner. Every eye in the room was on him.

"What, can't I have a little peace?" he asked to the room, who shrugged their shoulders and returned to their conversations in hushed tones. Dudley ignored them and rolled up his leg again and dabbed at his knee with a napkin. He cursed under his breath and managed to get the worst of the blood away with only three napkins. He used the rest of dampen the skin and help seal it up. Then he sat in silence and drank the rest of the water.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" asked a voice, and Dudley looked up. A man about the same age as him was standing there with a pint of lager in one hand.

"Sure," Dudley said, and the man sat down. He offered Dudley his hand.

"My name's Stephen Drew. Call me Steve," He said, and Dudley shook his hand.

"Dudley Dursley," he said, making Steve wince.

"Wow, you have harsh parents," he said whilst laughing and Dudley humoured him a little.

"Yeah, they were harsh," he said with a smirk, and Steve seemed to notice what he meant.

"They left you, did they?" Dudley nodded. "How did they die?"

"Woah," Dudley said. "They didn't die. But they left me nonetheless."

Steve nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. A mate of mine had that happen to him three years back. He's been living in my basement ever since."

Dudley looked at Steve and wanted to punch him in the face and start crying, but he refrained himself. He just nudged at Steve a little.

"Hey, may I..." he motioned towards the sign labelled "Men's", and Steve looked and nodded.

"Sure mate," he said and shimmied out to let Dudley past. Dudley walked briskly to the door and pushed it aside, expecting to find it dingy inside. Instead, it was all oak and silver plated taps.

A minute later he emerged and was still in awe of it. He had never seen a toilet as good as that in a pub before. He saw Steve in the corner but ignored him and walked right out the door and up the road. He heard a ringing from behind him and turned to see Steve running up to him.

"Are you trying to ditch me, mate?" he said, and Dudley shook his head. "Good. Come on back to my place, right?" Dudley nodded. "Excellent." The two walked off towards a rather shabby house on the edge of Sandridge where Steve pushed the door open.

"Why isn't you door locked?" asked Dudley as he walked in to what was possibly the most horrible house he had every seen. There were stains all over the place and it looked like it hadn't been lived in for a few days.

"I don't need to," Steve said, turning to face Dudley. As they looked each other in the eye Steve's change started to change before Dudley's eyes and he tried to run. Steve pulled out a shape that was far too familiar to Dudley. A wand.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" he shouted. "Can't I just get away from it all?" he asked out loud, as he heard Steve shout something behind him. He ducked and saw a green light hit into the front door and saw it get blown off its hinges.

"Where is Harry Potter?" asked a voice which was nothing like Steve's, as it was much slower and full of malicious intent. Dudley swore. This was meant to end back at their house in Surrey.

"How do you know about my cousin?" he asked back, and saw another green light shoot out from the wand. He ducked that one and continued approaching the not-Steve.

"The Dark Lord needs him," the man said, and now that the light was gone, Dudley could see his face. It was pointed and brown hair stuck up in random places. Now that he listened, the voice was slightly northern.

"You mean Voldemort?" wondered Dudley aloud, causing the man to flinch and hiss.

"Do not say his name!" he screamed at Dudley who suddenly saw an opportunity.

"Voldemort! Voldemort! Voldemort!" he shouted, and the man covered his ears in fear. Dudley was now on top of him and threw a punch out the man on the side of the head, knocking him out cold. "Screw Voldemort," he said to the unconscious body, spitting on his face. He turned towards the doorway and walked out to find a man in a dark robe standing there and watching him with interest.

"So you are Potter's cousin?" it said, and Dudley immediately thought that it sounded like a snake.

"Yes," Dudley said confidently at the man, who stepped forward so that Dudley could see his face. It was completely pale with red eyes are slits where a nose should be, just like a snake. Dudley recoiled.

"I am Lord Voldemort," he hissed at Dudley, who spat in his face. Voldemort wiped the spit away and laughed a high-pitched laugh that almost made Dudley scream in pain.

"Muggles amuse me so much," he said, before taking out his wand and pointing it at Dudley. "It seems such a shame to waste it."

He seemed to be thinking something over before looking back to Dudley.

"You know what, Potter's cousin?" he said. "I'm going to play a game."

He paused for effect. Dudley could feel the wind blowing around him and felt certain that there would be no one who could see, hear or feel a thing that wasn't there. He had experienced enough magic.

"What is this game?" he asked, and Voldemort laughed again.

"You can start running. I'll give you a month to run before I will start looking for you again. You understand me?"

"I understand you perfectly," said Dudley, holding out a hand to shake on the deal. "Deal?"

Lord Voldemort held out his long spidery fingers and took Dudley's hand, causing shivers to shiver up his arm.

"Deal,"

There was a loud crack and Voldemort disappeared, leaving Dudley standing there in the freezing cold wind.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching and he started running towards the sign-posted "St. Albans", hoping to find some kind of church, for he had surely met the Devil.


	2. The Church

Dudley was running as fast as he could. That thing, that Devil was not of this world, he knew that from the start. The road was narrow and was surrounded by trees on either side, making him feel smaller than he ever had before. His belly jumped up and down and side to side as he ran and he hated it. It was another one of his parent's mistakes.

He was always being given food, and Dudley thought it was more polite to eat it than refuse it. After a while it had become second nature, but recently he had been eating less and it showed. His once round body was more slender, but a significant amount of baby fat was still there.

He kept running in a straight line and towards the centre of St. Albans. After about ten minutes he came across a church on his left, with a stone wall flanking its side. He ran through the gap and up to the church past the memorial flower bed and knocked hard on the heavy door. It opened a crack and a middle-aged face peered out at him.

"How can the house of God help you?" the voice said, and Dudley was still stricken with terror. He thought quickly about how to phrase his words before speaking.

"I honestly believe I have seen the Devil," he said, and the eyes widened. The door started to close but Dudley struck his hand out and held it back. "Please. I'm begging you, please let me in."

The face behind the door softened and disappeared for a second before Dudley heard a clang and the door swung open.

"Come in, child," said the man who was standing there, peering down at Dudley with interest.

"Thank you so much," Dudley said before hurrying in and closing the door softly behind him. He could now see the older man properly, and was surprised when he didn't fully fit the usual description of a priest.

He was about forty years old, and had a small scar running down the side of his face. There was obvious stubble on his chin and he had blond hair much like Dudley's. In his green eyes Dudley could see a painful history, wrought with loss and despair. He broke eye contact and brought the man into an embrace.

"Please help me," he said, and the man patted him on the back.

"The house of God shall protect you," he said, and Dudley nodded in thanks. The man extended a hand towards the back of the church and welcomed Dudley in. "Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

"Yes please," Dudley said, and the two men walked down the middle of the pews towards the back of the church. Dudley admired the stain glass windows as they walked, each depicting some historical figure from the Bible. The man spoke to Dudley as they walked on.

"My name is Father Terrier. I am the only person who lives in this church," he said.

"If you don't mind Sir, I think I may be the second," Dudley said, and Father Terrier nodded.

"I understand your fear. The Devil will rarely reveal himself, and often it's to one with a pure soul."

Dudley snorted. "I never thought I'd be the one with the pure soul," he laughed, and Father Terrier cast him a scared glance.

"Why might that be?" he asked, and Dudley could sense fear in his voice.

"I've been horrible to my cousin, no help from my parents," he said, and Father Terrier nodded.

"Not all sins are the fault of the individual, child. Often the parents will take blame."

Dudley thought on this for a moment before replying. "I see where you're coming from, but surely it all comes down to the individual, doesn't it?"

"You may think so, but no. There are more powerful beings at play in life, child, and I only serve them."

Dudley shivered. He still thought of the face in the stars and was scared. _You have yet a part to play..._ What on Earth did that mean?

So, what would you like?" asked Father Terrier as they walked in to a kitchen at the back of the church. "We have mostly biscuits and coffee, but I can probably find something else for you, if you so wish."

"No thanks. Just coffee will be fine for me," Dudley said, and Father Terrier nodded. Whilst rummaging around in a cupboard he asked Dudley,

"What is your name, child?"

Dudley gave him his name as Father Terrier busied himself with the kettle. He took a seat opposite Dudley and watched him curiously.

"You have seen much, haven't you child?" said Father Terrier was unsure of what to do, but Father Terrier encouraged him to talk. "Go on, it would help if you spoke about it."

"You're going to think I'm crazy," Dudley warned, but Father Terrier waved it aside.

"No one is crazy in the house of God, Mr. Dursley. Now please, tell me."

Dudley started telling Father Terrier about his cousin and how badly he had treated him for al those years. When he arrived at the Dementor attack he faltered.

"What is it, Dudley?" asked Terrier.

"Everything went cold. The stars had gone out. I was both furious and scared."

Terrier looked as though he knew what had happened. Dudley continued. "Harry looked around in fear as well, and he saw something. What it was, I didn't know. I couldn't see it. He fell to the ground and crawled around. I felt something come over me, like, I was losing all happiness."

He looked up at Terrier who had a look of horror upon his face. He leant across the table and hissed, "Did the dementor's take your soul?"

Dudley jumped backwards. How did he know? Unless... The truth dawned of Dudley.

"You're a wizard?" He asked, and Terrier bowed his head sharply. "That explains a lot," Dudley said. Terrier looked confused.

"Like what?"

"The kettle wasn't plugged in. There wasn't anything in the cupboard when you opened it. And also the picture on your mug just moved."

Father Terrier eyed Dudley suspiciously. He looked Dudley up and down before whispering, "Who are you working for?"

Dudley was taken by surprise. "No one," he said, but Terrier jumped on top of him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Who are you working for?" he hissed.

"No one, I swear!" screamed Dudley, and Terrier let him go. Dudley stood up and brushed himself down. Terrier watched him curiously.

"Very well. I will protect you. And I shall train you, also."

"Train me?"

"You know little of our culture. I shall teach you how to protect yourself. Now off with you. I need to think."

Dudley left Father Terrier sitting at the table and walked down the corridor back to where he had seen a dormitory. He threw himself down on a bed and dozed off immediately.

When he woke up, Father Terrier was standing over him.

"Come along Mr. Dursley, you need to wake up!"

He waved at Terrier to make him leave him alone, but Terrier poked him with his wand.

"Dudley Dursley, will you please wake up?"

Dudley opened his eyes.

"No."

"_Levus_!"

Dudley felt his body being lifted out of the bed and set down on the ground. "Aguamenti."

A jet of cold water hit Dudley in the face, and he shook his head from side to side.

"Hey!" he said, but Terrier laughed.

"Come along, child. You need to begin training."

Terrier dragged him out to the centre of the church and stood him between the pews. He took a few paces back and pulled out his wand again. He pointed it at Dudley and started firing spells at him.

"What are you doing?" screamed Dudley at him while dodging the spells. He tried to get closer to Terrier but he felt some kind of shield keeping him back.

"Keep on your toes, Dursley!" said Father Terrier, still sending spells at Dudley. He readied himself for the next spell and saw it explode out from Terrier's wand. Everything went suddenly slow and Dudley saw the spell whistling through the air towards him. He dodged to the right and watched it fly past towards the door at the end. A green light appeared at the tip of Terrier's wand and Dudley sprang forwards, twisting in the air to avoid the spell. As he landed his fist collide with the side of Terrier's head, who staggered backwards.

Everything returned to normal. Terrier was crouching on the ground and looking up at Dudley in admiration.

"How did you do that?" he asked, and Dudley shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really know," he said, and Father Terrier got back up on to his feet. He waved his wand over his robes and the dust flew off. He stepped slowly towards Dudley and waved his wand over Dudley, and looked at him in alarm.

"What is it?" inquired Dudley as Father Terrier stepped back in surprise.

"You have magic in you," he said simply, and now it was Dudley's turn to be surprised. In all his life he had never shown any evidence of being magical. The most magical thing he had every done was be horrible to his cousin, which he was now regretted deeply.

"How can that be?" he asked, and Father Terrier hazarded a guess.

"I think you've been touched by a greater power, much like the one I serve," he said, and Dudley immediately knew what it was. The face in the sky. The sensation he had felt after it had gone. That was powerful magic? He shook his head in disbelief.

"This is ridiculous. My family hates magic."

"Your father hates magic. You have always had a respect for magic. And I think that is why you have been chosen for this quest," Terrier said, and Dudley turned away in fear. He wanted no quest. He should have no quest. He was a simple boy from Surrey, that was all. He thought of Piers Polkis and laughed to himself. He never had to take anything like this, did he? This was not fair.

"So what now?" he asked, and Father Terrier provided him with an answer.

"You must stay here and finish your training. It is now more important that ever."

Dudley thought of the face in the sky. He had a quest. He had been given the power to complete the quest. He would complete it. He turned to face Father Terrier.

"What must I do?"

The training proved easier than Dudley had expected. Due to his magic touch he could take the pain easier than most humans would. Terrier had told him to jog down to the abbey and back three over again until twelve o'clock, and by the sixth time he was still going at a sprinter's speed. After that Terrier had told him to do press-ups for two hours, and Dudley barely broke a sweat. After that, Terrier took him aside to train him in magic.

Not that Dudley could perform the same magic that most witches and wizards could. Instead, he was powerful enough without a wand, and the movements were more like a martial art than simple swishes and flicks. After the training session that lasted four hours, Dudley was finally feeling drained. Father Terrier had tasked him with lighting all the lanterns in the church with only magic, and it had taken Dudley about half an hour to figure how to do it.

Father Terrier had only told him to feel the heat. Dudley tried poking the lanterns and punching them, but nothing worked. Not even when he cheated could he light them. Eventually he imagined a flame in his mind's eye and thrust it out towards the lantern. Nothing happened at first, but then a small flicker of light appeared in the lantern. Dudley whooped in victory. After that he lit them all with ease.

It was the second task that proved more difficult.

"Dudley, I want you to attack me," Father Terrier had said.

"What?" spluttered Dudley, and Father Terrier smiled. "Just trust me," is what he said. So Dudley did and tried to attack Father Terrier. He didn't know how, but he tried. Ten minutes in Dudley was tired and Father Terrier was sending spells out at Dudley that he had to avoid. He avoided them easily, but attacking with magic was much harder. After an hour of evading, he landed a hit.

Dudley was panicking. He thought of the lanterns and threw a punch out in Father Terrier's direction. To his surprise a jet of fire came out from hands and burnt Father Terrier in the face. He staggered backwards with his hands on his face, screaming in pain. Dudley stopped his attack and immediately jumped into action to help Father Terrier.

Father Terrier took his hands away from his face and Dudley looked at his face, recoiling in disgust. One side of it was covered in burnt flesh and skin, and on the other was the scar. Father Terrier stopped his screaming and waved his wand over his face, and the flesh healed up almost instantly. Dudley watched in horror as the skin flew back in to place and the blood dried.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and Father Terrier nodded as a replied. He slumped down on to a pew and sighed. Dudley sat next to his and looked at him, his eyes drifting over to the scar.

"How did you get the scar?" he asked, and Father Terrier turned his head to look Dudley in the eye.

"It was in the war. I was duelling with one of the Death Eaters and he cursed me. I tried to heal myself but I couldn't. It's the only thing I've never been able to heal."

"What was his name?"

"Alexis Blackwood. He's from up north, and a mighty powerful one at that."

Dudley stopped and thought back. The Steve who wasn't Steve had a northern accent. He pressed Father Terrier for a description.

"What did he look like? Did he have curly brown hair? And a pointed face?"

Father Terrier nodded. Dudley curled his hands into a fist, and Father Terrier noticed.

"Why, have you met him?"

"I've fought him. I knocked him out cold."

Father Terrier laughed. "Ha. He had it coming." A single tear rolled down the side of his face. Dudley pulled him into a hug.

"It's alright, Father. It's alright," he said, patting him on the shoulder. Father Terrier collapsed onto the pew and lay there sobbing.

"Leave me," he said, and Dudley stood there uncertain. Father Terrier looked at Dudley with a red face and screamed "Leave me!"

Dudley took a step back in alarm and turned away unwillingly, returning to his bed. He wondered when Father Terrier would recover.

The next day was just as gruelling as the day before. And the day after that. They all seemed to blend in to one as Dudley became more powerful, not noticing how long he had staying in the church. When he spoke to Father Terrier, he said that Dudley had been there for three weeks.

"What?" Dudley had asked. "He'll be coming for me in about a week's time!" Father Terrier laughed and said that Dudley would be safe as long as he was on hallowed ground, but Dudley wasn't so sure. He didn't think that God had that much power over Lord Voldemort. But he remained in the church practising his magecraft, as Father Terrier was calling.

Over the weeks he had become an equal match for Father Terrier, who had said that Dudley was close to becoming one of the most powerful people he had met. Dudley blushed at this, and said that it was nothing. But he could feel the power flowing through his body, which only made him more scared. He wouldn't be powerful enough to take down Voldemort, he knew that much.

At the end of the week Dudley could barely move. Terrier had to move him around magically more than Dudley would have liked, and after enough Anti-Paralysis Potion he was walking again. But he was still scared. He spent every waking moment admiring the handiwork of the church, not knowing when it would be destroyed in a magical battle.

On the last day, he stayed awake to watch guard over the church while Father Terrier took his well deserved sleep. Dudley was watching the stained glass windows for any shadows that might appear, and he was growing tenser. He watched the clock above the doors as they struck midnight. At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is there?" he called out, and a voice called back in reply "I wish to make a confession."

Dudley jumped down from the pew and approached the huge double doors cautiously. He opened the door a crack just as Terrier had down on his appearance at the Church four weeks ago and looked at the person.

A short woman with black hair stood there and looked up at Dudley with endearing eyes. He felt pity for her immediately and opened the door for her.

"Come on in," he said, and the woman walked in slowly. When she was fully in, he closed the door and turned to face her.

"How can I help you?" he asked, and she pulled herself in closer to him.

"The Devil is coming, and I let him in," she said, her face not inches away from Dudley's. She made a sudden movement with her hand towards her coat pocket, but Dudley caught it. He rummaged around in her pocket and pulled a long piece of wood. He pointed it at her.

The woman snarled and changed in front of Dudley's eyes. After the transformation there stood the same man that he had faced a month ago. Alexis Blackwood.

"Alexis Blackwood," Dudley said, pushing the man away from him. He raised Blackwood's wand and held it out towards him. Blackwood hissed at him and made to grab the wand from Dudley's hand. Dudley pulled it back suddenly and put it behind his back.

"Give me my wand!" said Blackwood, and Dudley laughed at him.

"Ha, you think that will work?" he laughed, causing Blackwood to snarl viciously. He started prowling around Dudley, who kept turning to face him.

"My Master is on his way for you. Why didn't you travel farther than this?" he hissed, and Dudley had to stop and think about that. Why hadn't he kept running?

"Because you would have found me anyway," he said, and Blackwood shrugged in agreement.

"I guess. My master is powerful like that," he said, suddenly lunging at Dudley with his arms outstretched. Dudley sidestepped and turned to keep Blackwood in his line of sight. It failed. Blackwood rolled around Dudley and caught the wand out of Dudley's grip. Blackwood came up straight out of his crouch and rolled up his left sleeve, revealing a horrible tattoo.

What Dudley saw was an image of a jet black snake eating away at the moon, and Dudley felt the sick rising up his throat. Blackwood smiled broadly as he brought the tip of his wand to the tattoo and Dudley watched as it flashed green. In a puff of smoke, Lord Voldemort appeared in the church.

"Hello again, muggle," he said with a sneer, and reached for his waist to grab his wand. Dudley thought quickly and sent a jet of flames out at Voldemort, catching his cloak. He hissed and sent a small stream of water at his cloak, putting the fire out.

"Learnt a new trick, have you?" he asked, and Dudley could hear the venom in his voice. Now Voldemort was angry. His sent a barrage of curses and Dudley who focused to dodge them. He twisted rightwards and tried to avoid all spells. He nearly managed but one hit him on the side of his arm and he screamed out in pain. Blood spilled everywhere and when he looked down he saw a portion of his arm had been blown off. He screamed.

"Terrier!"

Terrier had obviously heard the fight and appeared not a moment later. Blackwood recognised him immediately and turned to face him.

"You!" they both said, getting into a duelling stance. Dudley saw spells being fired at high velocity and turned back to Voldemort.

"You have not got the power to defeat me!" Voldemort said with evil resonating around the room, and Dudley nodded.

"I don't. But Harry does."

"Potter will die shortly."

"I doubt it."

The two faced each other and sneered. Dudley balled his hands into fists and readied himself. Voldemort took a tight grip n his wand and brought it up next tot his face and pointed it at Dudley.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" screamed Voldemort, and Dudley took his focus again. He started to twist to the right, but didn't see the spell was aimed slightly to his right. It was coming directly for his face. He put his hand up to protect his face and felt the spell collide with his hand. He batted it away and it ricocheted into a window. Voldemort looked at him in shock.

"What did you do?" he hissed and Dudley just shrugged at him.

"Guess I'm more powerful than you thought," he said with a glare, and Voldemort widened his eyes.

"Blackwood!" he snapped, and Blackwood looked round at Voldemort. "We need to leave. But first, kill the extra."

Blackwood smiled malevolently and sent a red spell towards Father Terrier. Dudley watched in horror as it broke through Terrier's purple shield and struck him down stunned. As the familiar green light burst from Blackwood's wand he jumped to parry it away from Father Terrier but was too late. It struck him dead in the chest. Blackwood snarled at Dudley and raised his wand to kill him too, but Voldemort cut him off.

"No, Blackwood. You don't have the power to face him. Not yet."

Blackwood sent a sneer at Dudley before a loud crack came from his body and he disappeared. Voldemort did the same, leaving ten words ringing through Dudley's head.

"You shall fall by the end of the year, boy!"


	3. Up North

The church seemed suddenly silent, and Dudley couldn't help but notice the lights had gone out. Voldemort had clearly turned off the power in the nearby areas. He dropped down to Father Terrier and cradled him in his arms.  
"Father Terrier," he whispered, tears streaming form his eyes. These past four weeks had been quick, he knew that much, but now that Father Terrier was dead they seemed meaningless. He cast a look at his body before turning away to the door, wanting to chase after Blackwood and kill him, but he then remembered that the two had disappeared without a trace. Only the destruction they had left in their wake.  
"God damn you!" he shouted to the church, the noise echoing about and bouncing off stone cold pillars. He picked the body up and carried it to the head of the church, laying it on the altar carefully. He looked pitifully at the body before walking away to the open doors leading out on to the empty street.

An hour later he was heading north, where he assumed he would be able to find Harry. He had no one to turn to now. His parents had abandoned him, Father Terrier was gone, and Harry was the only one left who could help him. And maybe he could help Harry.  
The train journey was dull to begin with. He sat in the corner of the carriage, watching the city turn to rolling fields and cars change to cows. He sighed tried to get some sleep, but the train was too loud. He turned over and over, trying to find a comfortable position, eventually settling on resting his head against the seat in front. When the train stopped in Northampton a girl came on and had to take the seat next to him. He twisted his head and took a look at her. She was about seventeen, with red hair falling smoothly to her shoulders and piercing green eyes that made Dudley think of a hawk. She caught him looking and smiled at him, which he returned. She pulled a book out her coat pocket and started to read. Dudley looked at the title. _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_.

"Good book?" he asked, and she frowned. He looked at the cover and turned pink.  
"It's alright. Kind of childish, though," she said to Dudley's confused expression. He held out a hand.  
"My name's Dudley," he said, and she took it with a smile.  
"Katelyn," she returned, and they got into a discussion quickly.

The train journey became much more bearable for Dudley talking to Katelyn, who turned out to be a very likeable person. She told him about Northampton and Dudley listened with interest, this being his first time away from Surrey ever. He discovered that she had a fear of spiders as well, which he found to be completely ridiculous. Eventually she started asking questions about him.  
"So, where are you off to?" she asked, and Dudley shrugged.  
"Don't really know. Away from the south," he said, and she nodded in understanding. He looked over at Dudley and put her hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sure they'll be fine," she said, making Dudley look at her in confusion.  
"Hunh?"  
"Your parents. I'm sure they'll be fine with you gone."  
Realisation dawned on Dudley.  
"Oh, no, they don't want me back," he said, and Katelyn looked at him in alarm.  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," she said, starting to pack her things and leave him. "I should just go-"  
"No," cut in Dudley. "It's fine, really. I'm just going to grab some sleep."  
Now that he had been in a conversation it was somewhat easier for him to get to sleep. He curled himself up in to a ball and nodded off almost immediately. And he started to dream.

There was a fire, there were people screaming, and Dudley was caught in the middle of it. The building was falling to pieces. He heard a familiar voice screaming for help. Harry was stuck inside. He ran to the house, pushing wooden boards aside and breaking through walls to find his cousin. He had just reached the top floor and saw Harry with his wand drawn, eyes blood red and his wand pointed at Dudley.  
"Hello, Dudley," he said, an evil smile playing on his lips. Dudley's fist clenched. He brought them up in to a fighting stance and Harry laughed maniacally.  
"You think you can fight me?" he asked, and drew his wand back. All of a sudden the body changed, and Voldemort stood in his place. His mouth grew even wider and with a burst of joy he screamed.  
"Avada Kedavra!"  
Dudley felt the curse hitting him square in the chest and he crumpled to the floor, never to feel a thing again.

He jolted back to life. Katelyn was looking at him with concern in her eyes. She leant over and looked at his face intently.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, and Dudley shook his head. He was far from alright. He had just died. Voldemort had just killed him.  
"Avada Kedavra," he muttered to himself. Katelyn heard.  
"What?" she shrieked, and heads turned in the carriage. She looked at them apologetically. "Sorry."  
She turned back to Dudley and gave him a small shake. "What did you just say?" she pressed.  
"Avada Kedavra."

Katelyn slumped back and sighed. Dudley watched as she buried her hands in her head.  
"What does it mean?" he asked her and she answered without moving her hands.  
"Avada Kedavra. Killing curse," she said simply before sitting up straight and staring at Dudley.  
"How do you know about magic?" she asked, and Dudley shrugged.  
"My cousin, Harry, is a wizard," he replied, and she nodded.  
"Ah," she said, settling back. She jumped back forwards. "As in Harry Potter?"  
Dudley sighed. "Yeah."  
"Oh, that is so cool. You know, I was in the year above him at Hogwarts, and-"

Katelyn was stopped in mid sentence. The train pulled up to a stop, though Dudley could see no station nearby. He took a peek up the track and suddenly turned back to stare at Katelyn.  
"What is it?" she asked, an Dudley just shook his head, pointing with his thumb out the window. Katelyn leaned across and took a look up the rails.

At the end on the train there were three humungous creatures, they must have been about twenty-five feet tall. The front of the train was completely mangled, and the two of them could see people trying to crawl to safety. They took a look at each other and started to make their way to the back of their carriage. There was a sudden crash and the roof of the carriage disappeared, showing another one staring stupidly down at the passengers. Babies started crying, men and women screamed, and Dudley got himself ready for a fight. Somewhere on his left Katelyn withdrew her wand from her coat pocket and took up a fighting stance. They shared a look and nodded, springing in to action.

Dudley immediately aimed for the giant's fist which had become stuck in the floor of the train. He jumped on to the arm and the giant grunted, swinging its other great arm at Dudley. He sensed it coming and tried to jump it, his feet grazing the scaly skin. The arm kept moving and collided with the giant's shoulder. Dudley kept climbing his way up the arm, and somewhere below he heard Katelyn shout "Protego Maxima!" A faint purple shield appeared out the tip of her wand and she started ushering the passengers out of the train. Meanwhile, Dudley just kept on running straight for the beast's face. As he came level with its eyes he jabbed out with his fist and willed a jet of fire at the giant. It brought its huge arms up to it's face to cover its eye, and Dudley jumped off. Katelyn stood there in awe of him.

"Don't just stand there, move!" he ordered. The passengers all nodded and filed out of the carriage. Katelyn shook herself out of her trance and turned towards the front of the train. She sprinted off to face against the beast that stood there, terrorizing the passengers of the train. Dudley sent out a flame which collided with the giant, causing it to fall before he went off to join Katelyn. They used the same technique on the giant at the front and soon all three giants were down. Dudley perched on the arm of one to gather his breath, while Katelyn collapsed on to the grass just off the tracks.

"That was intensive," panted Katelyn, and Dudley nodded violently. She looked at Dudley curiously, particularly at his hand.  
"Where did the flames come from?" she asked, and Dudley gathered himself together before he answered.

"I was training with a wizard in St. Albans. I'd been touched by some magical power." He stopped and looked at Katelyn. "But you're a wizard too?" he asked, and she inclined her head. "When?" he asked, and she launched in to her story. Dudley listened politely as she told him about everything that had happened to her, and his eyes widened at how often his cousin was involved.

"Wow," he said, "I never knew so much happened to Harry." Katelyn looked at him inquisitively.

"Harry Potter is my cousin," he said, and Katelyn's eyes widened. He shrugged away her questions and stood up.

"Come on," he said. "We should make a move." He started to walk in the direction the train was heading, but Katelyn put out her arm to stop him.

"Hold on to my arm," she said, and Dudley did so uncertainly. He held on limply before Katelyn spoke again.

"Hold tighter," she said, and Dudley gripped. All of a sudden Dudley found himself in a rather dark town, where thatched cottages and shops were surrounding him. He looked around in awe.

"What is this place?" he asked, and Katelyn spread her arms wide.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade."

She led Dudley through the village towards a foreboding building which sat on the edge of town. Snow was starting to settle on it and Dudley suddenly realised how cold he was wearing only a t-shirt and jeans. Katelyn took him down the ditch separating it from the village and jumped up the other side towards the house. She cast a spell on the locked door, allowing it to swing open. She pulled Dudley in and settled in to one of the shredded arm chairs. Dudley spun around on the spot, taking in the ruins of the house.

"Damn. My mother would hate to be here," he said, and Katelyn snickered.

"So, what is it between you and your parents?" she asked as Dudley settled himself in to another armchair.

"They're... well... My mother cares about me too much and my father wants to make me a 'man'," he said, putting air quotes around the 'man'. "But, you know, I'm not like that," he finished feebly, but Katelyn appeared to understand. She leant across and gave Dudley an affectionate pat on the arm.

"I had the same thing, kind of. My mother kept pushing in to wearing dresses and my dad wouldn't accept that I'm growing up." The two sat there in silence and eventually Dudley dozed off to sleep.

As he slept he dreamt again. This time he was back in Little Whinging, with his parents standing over him. As they stood, he felt something come over him and they grew longer, black cloaks covering their bodies and masks on their faces. He screamed out for help, but nothing came. He felt wands poking on his skin and saw the green light just as he woke up.

He could smell jam coming from the next room and went through to find Katelyn eating jam on toast

"Morning. I thought it would be best not to wake you," she said, offering him a plate of toast. He took it gratefully.

"Thanks. I wish you had woken me, though," he said, and Katelyn looked at him sympathetically.

"Nightmare?" she asked, and Dudley nodded. Katelyn decided not to probe any deeper and took a large bite of her toast. "Listen, I'm going to be going out later today, so try not to be seen by anyone. They won't take kindly to you here." Dudley was confused. "This place is overrun with Death Eaters."

He raised an eyebrow in question and Katelyn replied "Followers of Voldemort." Dudley shivered and asked more questions about them. He learnt that they were completely ruthless, dressed in black cloaks and masks, and had a tattoo on their left forearm. He shivered again as he recalled the dream, knowing that his parents had turned in to death eaters. Katelyn jumped to her feet and said goodbye to Dudley, and reminded him to not be seen by anyone. He agreed, but an hour later he was bored in the house. He left quietly and started to explore around Hogsmeade.

On the table he had picked up some coins that Katelyn had left there and when he saw the hair-dressers he knew he had to go in. In there a young witch was there who smiled broadly at him.

"Hello. What do you want?" she asked, twirling her wand around her fingers. Dudley looked at her blankly and then spoke.

"Could you take it shoulder length, please? I'm curious as to how it looks."

"Of course, sir," she said, motioning for Dudley to sit down. He did so and the witch started chatting to him.

"I've never seen you here before" she said, and Dudley came up with a lie on the spot.

"I'm visiting a friend," he said, and the woman nodded in understanding.

"Not many will do that right now, not with all those death eaters roaming around," she said, pausing before flicking her wand at Dudley. "Say, what's you're name?"

Dudley thought quickly on the spot. "Brian Vernon," he said, and the witch looked confused. "As in Vernon at the ministry?" Dudley pretended he was his father.

"Yeah, that's my father," he said. The witch turned him round. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said, and Dudley faked a depressed face.

"Can you please not talk about it, please?" he said, and the witch turned him back.

"Okay." Th3ere was a pause. "How does this look?" she asked, and Dudley looked up in to the mirror. His blond hair was now shoulder length and it flowed smoothly. The witch chuckled. "You look like a Malfoy now. Could be useful," she said, her voice trailing off.

"Thanks," Dudley said, turning to the witch. "How much do I owe you?"

"Two sickles," she said, and Dudley picked out two of the silver coins. She took them and waved after him as he left the building. Dudley was walking around the corner and bumped in to one of the death eaters.

"Watch it, mate," said the death eater, looking Dudley in the eye.

"Sorry, sir," said Dudley, trying not to provoke the man. "I didn't see you there."

The death eater squinted his eyes and looked intently at Dudley. "Hang on a minute," he said, and Dudley gulped. "You look familiar." He gulped again and remembered what the witch had said.

"Well, I am a Malfoy," he said, adopting a cold tone. The death eater took a step back and put his hands up protectively. "Woah, sorry Mr. Malfoy."

"You should count yourself lucky I won't report you," he said, and the man walked away, breaking eye contact with Dudley. He then ran around the corner and Dudley chuckled.

"I don't believe that worked," he muttered, and walked off back towards the house. However, along the way he thought he saw something moving in the forest. HE looked around to make sure no one was following him and hastened after it. Whatever it was, it was large. As he stalked it, he thought he heard voices talking.

"I'm telling you Neville, he looks familiar," the female said.

"There are loads of blond people," said the male voice, who Dudley presumed to be Nevile.

"I'm pretty sure I've met him," said the girl.

"Then go and ask him, Ginny," said Neville. As Dudley came around a tree he saw a blue Ford Anglia with two people his age sitting in it. The red-haired girl heard a twig snap under Dudley foot and Dudley swore. She jumped out of the car and drew her wand.

"Come out," she said threateningly, and Dudley came out with his hands raised.

"Please don't hurt me," he said, making the two laugh. He saw the boy had black hair and a round face, but something about him said that Dudley shouldn't mess with him.

"Who are you?" asked the girl. Dudley was so scared of this girl that he told her the truth,

"My name is Dudley Durlsey," he said, and saw her grip on the wand loosen. She looked closely at Dudley before dropping her to her side. When she spoke she sounded much nicer but urgent.

"Why are you here? Has something happened to Harry?" she asked, and Dudley shook his head.

"I don't know," he said, and she wrung her hands with worry. Neville was now standing by her side.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and Dudley answered.

"I'm here with Katelyn Thorn," he said, and the name clearly rang a bell with Neville.

"He's safe," he said to Ginny and then extended his hand out to Dudley.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, commander of the DA," he said, and Dudley shook his hand. Ginny then did the same.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend," she said, glaring at Dudley. He winced in recognition of the name.

"You're brothers are the ones who made my tongue grow massive?" he asked, and she laughed. "Yeah," she said. "That's Fred and George."

Dudley looked at his watch and saw that he should be getting back to the house, as Katelyn would be back soon. He said goodbye to Ginny and then to Neville, who said that if he needed to tell them anything that he should talk to Aberforth in the Hog's Head, and say that Neville sent him. Dudley said that he would and sprinted back to the house, meeting up with Katelyn at the front door. She looked at him with her eyes squinted, and asked where he had been.

"I went for a walk," he said, "and got my hair sorted out."

"It looks good," she said, and pulled a band out from her pocket. "Put this in it." Dudley took it and tied his hair back, his blue eyes shining when he saw his reflection in the window. They went in and Dudley fell on to the sofa, which had a large chunk of it missing.

"So what happened in here?" he asked Katelyn as she started heating water.

"Werewolf," she said simply, handing Dudley a cup of tea which he took gratefully. Dudley took a gulp of tea before spitting it out in shock.

"What?" he spluttered, stroking his tongue. "Werewolves exist?"

"They're not as bad as they used to be. Used to be that they were dangerous but the Wolfsbane Potion has sorted that out."

Dudley was sitting there in shock. Everything went silent. Voices were suddenly heard outside, and they were nothing like the voices of Neville and Ginny. These were gruff voices, and one of them was familiar.

"The Dark Lord said he was here," said Westwood.

"We haven't found him anywhere. No one here would dare help a mudblood," said the other. Katelyn took a sharp intake of breath. There was silence outside.

"Did you hear that?" asked Westwood.

"Yeah," said the other.

"Come on then, Waters."

Dudley and Katelyn jumped to their feet and ran through the house, trying to find a place to hide. Dudley tripped over a carpet and revealed a trapdoor. The two shared a look and opened it quickly just in time to hear the door get smashed open. They closed the trap-door and Dudley pulled the carpet over just as the two Death Eaters walked in to the corridor.

"Where is he?" asked Waters.

"Shut up," hissed Westwood. "He could hear you." Katelyn and Dudley heard them walking around before leaving, and they let out a sigh of relief.

"Who were they?" asked Katelyn.

"One of them was called Waters," said Dudley. "And the other is Westwood." Katelyn saw his teeth clench and sensed some history between the two. She looked away and down the passageway they were in.

"Where do you think this goes?" she asked, and Dudley shrugged.

"I dunno," he said. "You're the one who knows about this place." They walked down the passageway and saw as it sloped upwards towards a light. When they got there Katelyn looked up and gasped.

"Oh! The Whomping Willow," she murmured, and Dudley pushed her aside. He looked around at the castle which he guessed was Hogwarts. Katelyn led him towards the castle and told him not to scream. All of a sudden, she turned in to a massive creature which Dudley didn't recognise. She motioned to her back and Dudley understood, climbing on and sitting between two wings. She picked herself up of the ground and carried Dudley up towards the top of the castle. From there she took out her wand and cast a spell on one of the doors. It opened and she led Dudley inside. They dropped down on to a marble corridor where Katelyn started pacing across the stretch of wall. A small door suddenly appeared and she led Dudley in. In there Dudley saw two beds, a cooking space, and a bookshelf. He looked inquisitively over at Katelyn.

"What is this place?"

"Welcome to the Room of Requirements."


	4. Mrs Norris

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, no matter how much I wish they were mine.**

Dudley felt at ease in Hogwarts, something he never expected after having Harry living with him. He had thought of Harry as a freak and that Hogwarts would be even freakier, but the fact of the matter was that Hogwarts was a perfectly fine place to be. He had spent the nights wandering the corridors and what he saw fascinated him, to say the least. Talking portraits, moving staircases, and the statues occasionally sang at him. And then there were the ghosts. He had managed well enough to stay away from them and every one in the castle, but he couldn't help but feel that someone or something was watching. He had seen a cat in the school which was constantly watching him, and he didn't like it. When he spoke to Katelyn about it, she told him who the cat was.

"That's Mrs. Norris," she said, taking a bite of toast that she had just made. Dudley noticed that she had a strong liking for toast. "She's the caretaker's cat, and you don't want to get on his bad side. But the cat is worse. She always knows where you are."

Dudley had taken to looking for the cat at night, and at first it wouldn't dare approach him. When he watched it, it was looking directly at him in the eye, but it did nothing. One evening he was exploring the dungeons.

It was late December, and Dudley had learnt quite a bit about the school. Katelyn had started showing him magic and helped him with performing non-fire magic. Dudley was progressing quickly. He had successfully levitated a desk and had sent a gold light out which knocked Katelyn's wand out of her hand. But now Dudley wanted to do what she had done earlier in the year, when she had turned in to an animal.

"That takes years of training," she said, "But the potions master has a book about it." So that was why Dudley was down in the dungeons. He was looking for the potions master's office. That was when he saw Mrs. Norris.

"Hello?" he called out to her. "Are you okay?" The cat stepped out of the shadows and walked straight towards Dudley. She turned and rubbed her back against Dudley's leg. He bent down to stroke her but as he did he heard foot steps coming from round the corner and a low muttering. He retreated in to the shadows behind a pillar and watched as the hunchbacked back came shuffling past him.

"Hello, my sweet," he said to Mrs. Norris, who purred happily as he approached. He picked him up and carried her away with him. "Come on, there's going to be some student out of bounds." Dudley waited few minutes before heading off.

He couldn't help but imagine what that cat had been doing to him. Apparently Mrs. Norris hated the students as much as her owner, but she had been with Dudley fine. HE shook the thought from his mind and looked around for the office.

When he found the office it was the early hours of the morning. He cast the unlocking spell he had learnt and rummaged around in the desk and on the bookshelves. After ten minutes of intensive searching he located the book. _Animagal Testing: A Study on the Principal Magic and Potions_. He shrunk the book and placed it in his pocket for later reading. He heard footsteps coming towards the door and he shrunk back behind the bookcase.

A tall man with slick black hair and a hooked nose appeared in the doorway.

"Who is in there?" he asked in a slightly nasal voice. Dudley cursed silently. The man swept in to the room.

"I demand to know who is in here," said the man. Dudley stood still. "Very well," he said, drawing out his wand. He waved it and Dudley felt a wave of energy flow through his body. The man smiled evilly and walked directly towards Dudley.

"You boy," he said, pointing at him with his wand. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

Dudley was scared. He panicked and did the first thing he could think of.

"What was that?" he asked wildly, pointing over the potions master's shoulder. He turned his head and Dudley ran out the door, not believing that it had actually worked. He rounded a corner and saw the stair case up ahead. The man was closing in on him.

"Come back here, boy!" he said, but Dudley kept running. He jumped the stairs three steps at a time and turned to hide in the broom cupboard just next to the stairs. He heard the man's cloak billowing as he climbed up the stairs.

"I need to get to the Room of Requirement!" whispered Dudley urgently, and all noise disappeared. He opened the door cautiously to look around and saw that he was entering in to the Rom of Requirement. He collapsed on to a bed and pulled out the book. He enlarged it and started to read.

Just as it was getting light he heard voices outside the room. He got off the bed and went over to the door to listen. He heard a familiar voice muttering to itself.

"I need a place to train in secret, I need a place to train in secret," it kept muttering. The door opened and it collided with Dudley's head. The boy on the other side looked down at him.

"Dudley?" he asked in shock.

"Neville?" he asked back. He stood up and brushed himself down. The looked each other up and down.

"What are you doing in here?" they asked simultaneously. "You first," they both said. Neville spoke first.

"I'm going to be leading a rebellion force," he said. "The way things are run here aren't good for us. You're turn," he said, motioning towards the room, looking at the bookcases and beds.

"I'm in hiding from dark wizards," he said. "And I've got a vendetta with one," he added.

"You and me both," Neville said. "I swear I'm going to kill Bellatrix." The two of them stood silent and Dudley offered Neville a cup of tea. When Neville accepted he was astonished to see Dudley use wandless magic.

"How did you do that?" he spluttered, and Dudley smiled knowingly.

"I just do. Ever since the face in the sky," he said, covering his mouth. Neville's mouth was wide open.

"You've seen the face of Merlin?" he asked incredulously, standing up to shake Dudley's hand. "I congratulate you sir, well done indeed." Dudley was confused by his actions.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, and Neville sat him down and started to explain the legend of Merlin's face. When Merlin died, he entrapped his soul in the heavens above so that one day he might speak with the one who will save the Wizarding world. It was also said that Merlin would also appear in the form of an animal to guide the saviour on his path, and teach him the power of nature. At the end of this, Dudley's thought returned to the cat.

"Hey, Neville," he said. "What can you tell me about Mrs. Norris?"

Neville looked confused by the sudden question. "She's the caretaker's cat. She hates children more than Filch does," he said. Dudley looked thoughtful at this. "Why do you ask?"

"I saw her in the dungeons last night. She came up to be stroked," he said, and Neville looked at him sceptically.

"I highly doubt that," he said, but Dudley put his hand up to stop him.

"Filch called her his 'sweet'," he said. Neville looked at Dudley intently.

"You think she might be your guide?"

"Possibly," he said. Neville stood up to leave.

"I'll be back tomorrow evening with a bunch of people. They have to meet you," he said. "Bye Dudley," he said.

"See you Neville."

Later that evening Dudley was looking through the book again. He asked the room for the ingredients required for the potions and they appeared, so Dudley started to make the potion necessary. A couple of hours later it was ready. Dudley put some of it in a vial and placed it aside. He started on the second potion and a few hours later that one was finished as well. He took the first and started to feel the effects of it immediately. He felt his arms grow longer and his legs shorter as his body grew horizontal. Not long after he saw in a mirror a panther staring back at him. He came out of the transformation and felt like he had run around the entire of Little Whinging. He took some more and the transformation held for longer. He took the second potion and this time he felt more control over himself. He switched between the two and eventually he could hold control over the panther.

After a short while he was capable of holding the transformation for hours, which gave Katelyn a shock when she returned from the village.

"Oh my god, Dudley is that you?" she asked, walking around the panther who was lying on it's back in the middle of the room. He rolled over a nodded to her. She gasped and then fainted. Dudley turned back and picked her up, placing on her bed.

Over the night Dudley went out looking for Mrs. Norris. He found her waiting outside the Room of Requirement. He looked at her and transformed, snarling at her. She blinked once and then disappeared. Dudley stopped snarling and looked around. He saw the swishing of a tail duck behind the corner, and he followed it, still in panther form. After a half hour she walked out of the giant doors at the front of the castle and took Dudley down towards the lake and sat on top of a tomb. There, Mrs. Norris disappeared once again. Dudley blinked. In her place there perched a wizened old man smiling down at him.

"Mr. Dursley, may I have a chat with you?" he asked, and Dudley nodded, switching back to human form. The man applauded.

"Very well done," he said jovially, and then proceeded to look at Dudley sympathetically. "I take it you know who I am?" he asked, and Dudley inclined his head.

"Merlin," he said, starting to bow. Merlin stopped him.

"Please don't bow, it makes me appear stuck-up," he said. "And Merlin is dead. I am Mrs. Norris."

"Hello Mrs. Norris," said Dudley, feeling like a fool. Mrs. Norris smiled at him.

"That's better. Now, I would like to talk to you about your destiny," he said. Dudley looked at him confused. "You don't know it yet? Merlin made a prophecy many years ago about you. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes please," said Dudley, his mouth dry, his voice barely whispering. Mrs. Norris looked down at him with his sad blue eyes.

"In the time of need, when the saviour is bound, His one true enemy and own saviour will be found. From the power of none to the power of many, He shall fall in the place of the enemy." Mrs. Norris looked at him sympathetically.

"What does that mean?" asked Dudley.

"It's means that your cousin needs your aid very shortly. And you shall die," he said, his voice breaking at the end. "I'm sorry, Dudley Jasper Dursley, but it must happen."

"What happens after that?" asked Dudley, and Mrs. Norris shook his head.

"I don't know," he said, "But I'm sure it will be clear when the time comes," he said. He looked down at Dudley sadly and shook his hand. "Farewell, Mr. Dursley. It's been a pleasure speaking to you," he said, before turning back to the cat. The cat lay back on the tomb and a red light emerged, landing on the chest of the cat. It then lifted itself to its feet and walked back in to the castle, leaving Dudley standing there very confused.

It was the next day and Dudley still couldn't shake the conversation from his head. He knew he was going to die someday, but he didn't expect it to be so soon. When he saw Katelyn he told her everything. She took him in to her arms and she held him while he cried in fear of dying. It was in that moment that Dudley truly felt a connection to the Wizarding world. And he knew he would do what ever is necessary for him to survive.


	5. Call to Arms

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, no matter how much I wish they were mine.**

As the day went on Dudley remembered conversation he had had with Neville the day previously. When he came to speak to Katelyn she was listening intently and was impressed with what Neville was doing.

"I was in it before," she said, "back when Harry was in charge."

"Harry did this?" he asked incredulously and she nodded. Dudley sat about all day wondering what Neville would want him to do. He started practising his fire mastery and put together a demonstration to show if he was asked to show what he could do. He was actually getting excited. He never thought that he would be in this kind of teaching role and didn't think he ever would, but he was going to treat it well when he was.

When seven o'clock struck Neville appeared in the Room of Requirement with Ginny at his side. Dudley went over to greet the two of them and Ginny was amazed at how Dudley had managed to get in the school without the Carrows or Snape noticing him. He just shrugged and lamely said "Katelyn did it."

Over the next few minutes people started to drift in, and Dudley could tell who had been here before and who hadn't. Most were looking around in awe but some of them were accepting the room as being normal. When Neville thought that everyone was there he summoned up a stool and jumped on to it. He put his wand to his throat. "Sonorus." He then started to speak to the crowd.

"Listen up! Last time it was almost for fun, but this time it's serious. We have evidence that Voldemort is back," He said, ignoring everyone's flinch at the name. "And he's taken Luna," he added, which resulting in murmuring from the crowd. "We can take this no longer." He paused.

"You may have noticed the other two people who are here. Some of you may remember Katelyn Thorn from the above mine," some of them waved at her and smiled, which she returned. "The other one is Dudley Dursley. He is a Muggle," he said, and there were scattered gasps in the room. One girl stuck her arm in the air.

"Neville, how do we know he's safe?" she asked.

"Susan, we don't know. None of us know who is safe and who isn't. But we can trust him." Neville looked over at Dudley. "Show them," he ordered. Dudley grinned.

"Stand back," he said, and the group stood back against the wall. He burst of into his routine, throwing fiery whips around the room and summoning swords out of mid-air. When he had finished he bowed and they all burst in to tumultuous applause.

"That was all wandless," Neville announced, which made them gasp even more. "Dudley has seen the face of legend," he said, and Dudley was starting to feel like he was in a sitcom with everyone gasping at him. One boy cheered and then others started to join in. Dudley blushed and Katelyn stepped aside as they all came over to congratulate him. He soon found himself shaking hands with everyone in the room before Neville could call them all to order.

"I want you to train ready for the fight," said Neville to the room, "because there most certainly will be a fight. If you want nothing to do with it, you may leave now. But if you remain, you will be fighting when this is all over."

Neville immediately started putting everyone in to pairs.

"We're going to start simply. With the death eaters, the best way to defeat is to make them lose their wands." Everyone in the room looked at each other and groaned. Neville heard. "I know that most of you can do this, but I want to make sure of it for the newer members," he smiled at the young boy who Neville assumed was sixteen. "If Dennis can do it, I expect you all to be able to."

Dudley was paired up with Katelyn and he grinned at her. She flashed a smile at him.

"I don't want to hurt you, Dursley," she said playfully. Dudley gave her a curt reply.

"You've been a thorn in my side for ages Thorn," he said, grinning widely at her. HE sliced his hand through the air and sent a golden light towards her. Her wand went flying out of her hand much to her displeasure. She turned to snarl at Dudley. He turned in to the panther and snarled back, making everyone in the vicinity jump. He changed back and snickered at Katelyn's reaction. Neville warily approached him.

"That was good, but don't use human transfiguration on yourself. It could go wrong," he said. Dudley looked at him confused.

"Human transfiguration? No, I'm an animagus," he said, which gave him yet another gasp from the room. "Oh shut it!" he said to them, indicating to them to return.

After Neville decided that everyone was proficient with the disarming charm he went through one of the more dangerous curses.

"Do you remember Harry got a month of detention last year?" he asked the room at large. They all nodded their heads. "It's because he used this spell," Neville said, before asking the room for a liquid filled dummy. He slashed his wand across in a diagonal. "Sectumsempra!" he shouted, and the dummy split in two, with red juice spilling forth. A couple of girls at the front screamed and jumped back. Neville twirled his wand before turning to face the room.

"This is a curse. It create a severe gash in your enemy. Use it only if necessary." He walked between the people and corrected them on their grips before telling them to repeat after him, putting the stress on the third syllable. For Dudley he told him to try the same movement without the incantation, and it worked just as well.

"By the way," he added, "This has a counter-curse. Vulnera Sanentur. It will ease the blood flow the first time, knit the wound up the second time and remove all visible symptoms the third. But I hope you never have to deal with it."

They moved on to practising it against the dummies and by the end the floor was coloured a bright red. Neville swished his wand making the juice and pieces of body disappear. He motioned to Dudley.

"Dudley will take command now," he said, handing control over to Dudley. Dudley stepped up and magically amplified his voice.

"So, you can do magic?" he said, getting ready for a big speech. "Big whoop. You can make someone fall on the floor in tears or kill them with a single spell? I don't care. What I want to know is this: Can you move?" He paused here and saw most of the room looking confused and nodding their heads.

"So you think you can move?" he asked. "Someone send a spell at me," he said, and Neville stepped forwards. "Thank you Neville. Try stunning me or something," he said. Neville send the spell non-verbally and Dudley got himself ready. He ducked under the red beam of light and made a move towards Neville. Neville kept firing spells but Dudley avoided al of them. Neville suddenly did the unthinkable.

"Crucio!" he screamed. The room gasped, watching the red light fly towards Dudley. He flipped over to the side and allwed his fist to collide with the side of Neville's head. Neville dropped to the floor. A girl Dudley recognised as Hannah ran up to him with tears in her eyes.

"What did you do?" she screeched at Dudley, pulling her wand out on him. She sent a number of hexes at him, none of them making contact.

"Hannah, he's fine," Dudley said, kneeling over Dudley and waving a hand over Neville. Neville wokeup immediately and turned to the students.

"That is why you should be able to fight," he said. "I'll let Dudley teach you how to fight," he said standing up, straightening out his robes.

"Okay," said Dudley, now that the class had calmed down. "Pair up, and one of you try to dodge the spells. And keep them _harmless_, okay? I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Neville glanced appreciatively at Neville and took Hannah in to the corner where he sat her down and soothed her. Dudley watched and grinned, knowing that there was something between them. He turned back to the class and resumed command.

Katelyn was paired up with Ginny, who was trying her hardest not to get hit by Katelyn's spells. Dudley walked over to them.

"Ginny, try to feel the magic flowing towards you," he said, "then when it is closer, push yourself away." Ginny nodded and Dudley indicated to Katelyn to go again. She inclined her head and sent a spell at Ginny. Dudley could hear Ginny's breath and watched her step aside of the spell. He grinned and patted her on the back.

He moved on to watch some other pairs and saw Seamus and Dean messing about with tickling charms.

"Guys, what are you doing?" he asked, but could get no answer. HE sighed and cancelled out the spells. "Down on the floor, give me twenty." They laughed at him but suddenly realised he was being serious, so they did twenty press ups. After a long three minutes they stood back up and glared at Dudley.

"Okay, we need to do fitness training," Dudley said. "I'm dismissing this class and giving it back to Neville."

It wasn't long later that Neville told everyone to leave, asking only a few to stay behind. When he addressed them he gave no indication that anyone else could be in charge.

"Finnigan, I want you to stop messing about! You too, Thomas! Dudley was right, it doesn't matter if you can cast magic if you can't pay attention! I want you both to leave and not return until you've matured! Is that clear!" Dean and Seamus nodded vigorously. "Very Well! Now go!" The two boys scarpered from the room and Neville turned to Hannah, his face composed and calm.

"Sorry about that Hannah. Come on let's go," he said, and he put his arm around her shoulder. Dudley and Katelyn watched the two go with a smirk on their faces.

"They are so made for each other," Katelyn murmured, and Dudley hummed in agreement. Katelyn turned to look him in the eye.

"What are you going to do? Once this is all over, I mean," she asked, and Dudley shrugged.

"I don't know. Find somebody, settle down, get a job. Have a family. I'd like that," he said. He returned the look Katelyn had been giving him, brown eyes meeting blue. Katelyn leant in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Dudley looked astounded.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Thank you for finding me," she said. They held each other in an embrace for longer than Dudley could have imagined.


	6. Battle of Privet Drive

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, no matter how much I wish they were mine.**

It was official to the army. Dudley and Katelyn were dating. Of course, they would take all opportunities to deny it, but they couldn't help but throw glances at each other across the room. During on training session Neville had to come over to talk to them.

"Dudley, can you stop that please? You're making everyone feel awkward," he said.

"Am I really?" asked Dudley, his smile widening. "Good," he said, stopping his duel with Seamus who had returned and went over to kiss Katelyn on the lips. The whole class whooped and Dudley got a thumbs up from Seamus, making Katelyn turn bright red.

On the whole things were going well for Dudley. He had started having nightmares again, but this time they were much more vivid. He saw his parents again, but this time they were not turning in to monsters. Dudley felt something dive in to his dreams.

-o-

"_I'm telling you Petunia, we should never have left," said Vernon. "And I glad Dudley's gone. Things will be much easier now."_

_Petunia was grabbing bags out from the boot and walking in to the house. "Vernon, he's you're son. What if he was to turn up suddenly right now? At that moment a dark shadow appeared behind the car and Vernon turned just in time to see it close and a small group of cloaked men appear from out of it._

"_Hey, watch what you're doing!" he shouted at the men, who stood stock still. Then one of them placed his hand in to his robe and pulled out a wand. The others followed suit and all of a sudden curses were on the lips of them._

"_Crucio!" they screamed, with Vernon and Petunia falling to the floor in pain. "Crucio!" Dudley appeared just in time to see the men start to kill them..._

-o-

Dudley screamed and opened his eyes. He was standing in the middle of a road, one which he knew all too well. He was back in Little Whinging, standing outside his home. There were no men. His parents weren't screaming in pain on the floor. But there was a car. Not the one which Dudley remembered, but a car nonetheless. Dudley ran up to the house and knocked on the door loudly.

"Hello?" he called out. He heard footsteps running up to the door. There was the sound of the door unlocking and Dudley saw a man appear.

"How can I help you, sir?" asked Vernon Dursley.

"Do you recognise me, sir?" Dudley asked. Vernon shook his head.

"No. Should I?"

"I knew you're son," Dudley said, hoping to get some reaction. "I'm sorry, but he's gone."

To Dudley's annoyance, his father showed no emotion or reaction, only to cal back in to the house for his wife.

"Petunia, this young man wants to talk to you!" he shouted. Dudley saw his mother jogging down the hall to see Dudley standing in the door. Vernon walked away muttering about Dudley's hair.

"What is it?" Petunia asked.

"You're son is gone," Dudley said, hoping for a better reaction this time. He got it.

"Duddikins has gone?" she choked, and Dudley stepped forward to take her in to his arms.

"Yes, he's changed for the better," he said, enjoying being ambiguous. "My name is Dudley Dursley."

Petunia looked up at him in shock.

"You can't be!"

"I'm afraid to tell you I am," said Dudley. He swept the hair away from his face and Petunia saw him clearly for the first time in months.

"Diddikins, you came back!" she shrieked, and tried to hug her son. He stepped back.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern, remembering the reason he had come here. He looked around carefully. "Has anyone spoken to you? Anyone you don't know?" he asked. Petunia shook her head. Dudley relaxed, but then felt a presence nearby.

"Wait," he said, looking over his shoulder. Further down the street he saw the black cloud and the robes men. He looked to his mother. "Stay here," he said.

He walked down the middle of the road to the men. He picked one out as being their leader and spoke directly to him.

"You will leave the Dursleys alone. Potter will not come to help them," he said, but the man spoke with a drawl.

"No matter. We will simply torture them and have fun."

"Then I must stop you," said Dudley, sending a breath of fire on to the man's robe. HE jumped back and a jet of water put the flames out. Dudley heard them all gasp in shock.

"What are you?" asked a second. Dudley grinned at him.

"I'm your enemy."

They immediately burst in to action. The familiar green lights were fired at Dudley, which he evaded easily. Al of a sudden more of them appeared and Dudley felt that even with his power, they could overpower him in a matter of moments. It was with loud pop that wizards turned up on Dudley's side. It was time for a full battle.

Dudley attacked, throwing a car at them wordlessly. It was blasted apart and the shards flew straight at Dudley. He waved his hand at them and they parted around him. He sent a wide cone of fire at the leader who conjured up a shield. All around him Dudley saw spells being flinged about. He had to end it quickly with this one. He slashed across the man's wand went flying out of his hand. A quick stunner and he moved on.

At that moment a familiar shape moved. He turned and saw what looked like Harry running towards the house. Dudley grinned. This was as good as over now. Westwood followed Harry in and he charged of after his nemesis.

"Westwood!" he shouted out. He couldn't see him anywhere. He peeked around the kitchen door and saw nothing. All of the sudden the building was on fire. Dudley smelled the fire coming from Harry's room upstairs. He ran up the stairs, jumping them every so often and walked in to the room. There Harry was standing. Dudley sighed.

"Harry, we've got to put this fire out," he said, and Harry slowly turned towards Dudley.

"Put it out?" he asked, a grin forming on his lips. "But I just started it." Dudley watched in horror as Harry changed before his eyes in to Lord Voldemort.

"Time's up, Dudley," he snarled, firing a green light out at Dudley. Dudley ducked beneath it and dashed out the room.

"Stand still!" Voldemort screamed. "What is this with people in this family?"

Dudley looked around the house for his parents. They were huddled in the corner of their bedroom.

"Mum, Dad, you've got to get out!" he urged them. They didn't budge. "Mum, Dad, move!" he shouted.

"Like this, son?" asked Vernon, suddenly turning in to another Death Eater. Petunia followed suit and Dudley was being stared down by them.

"What have you done with my parents?" he asked fearfully.

"We killed them," said one who was clearly female, laughing in a high pitched voice which made Dudley want to tear his ears out. "A week ago. They begged and begged," she said. "Would you like to see what I did to them?" she asked, surprisingly sweetly. Dudley shook his head.

"No," he croaked. The woman ignored him.

"It sounded a little like this. _Crucio_!"

Dudley fell to the floor writhing in pain. He heard her scream again. "Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"

Dudley felt no more. Somehwere behind him and tall black man appeared and caught the two off guard, stunning them both. He picked Dudley up and apparated on the spot. Dudley groaned in pain.

"Are you alright?" a deep voice asked.

"Uurgh," said Dudley. The man laid him down on a table and hurried out, returning moments later with a plump woman.

"Who is it, Kingsley?" she asked.

"I think it's Potter's cousin," the man, presumably Kingsley, said. The woman gasped and ran over to him.

"What happened to him?" she asked.

"The Cruciatus curse," Kingsley said. "Molly, you're one of the better people with children," he said, and disappeared out the room. The woman looked in to his face and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Eer my?" Dudley asked through the pain.

"What was that, dear?"

"Eer my?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand," she said, waving her wand over Dudley.

"Where am I?" he shouted, and the woman jumped back.

"No need to shout dear. You're safe for now, and that's what matters. You clearly haven't been eating properly recently..." she trailed off, busying herself with pots and pans. Suddenly the reality of what happened just hit Dudley.

"My parents," he whispered. "My parents..." he sighed, breaking down in to tears. He turned to the woman.

"I need to go back," he said, and she glared at him.

"You will stay here young man, or so help I will force you to stay," she said.

"Fine," muttered Dudley, and with a loud crack he disappeared.

He was back at the scene of the fight. Debris lay about everywhere and the uncovered people were pushing the Death Eaters back. Dudley jumped in to action. With a fluid movement he spunhis arms around like a windmill towards the Death Eaters, blowing them upwards in to the air. He stamped in to the ground with his left heel and the earth beneath them stuck up in to spikes. Blood oozed down the sides and he let the spikes collapse. The man from before, Kingsley, turned to look at Dudley in shock.

"Did you do that?" he asked, and Dudley gave him a curt nod. He disappeared immediately before they could talk to him anymore and reappeared in Hogsmeade. He ran to the where the shack had been. Where it had once stood it was collapsed, clearly from Death Eaters ransacking it. He found the hole in the ground and jumped down, running up through the tunnels to the school. He transformed and ran in to the forest, trying to get away from the truth.


	7. Ford Anglia

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, no matter how much I wish they were mine.**

Dudley kept running in his panther form. He came to rest beneath a tree and collapsed on to his sides, sprawled out on the grassy path. He fell asleep quickly. He was quickly woken by what appeared to be a horse. Except for one thing.

"Wake up, boy," it said, and Dudley opened his eyes rapidly. He looked up at the creature with tears in his eyes.

"Go 'way," he said, rolling over to face the tree. The beast nudged him.

"If you do not wake I shall force you to wake," it said, and Dudley heard the sound of a bow string being tightened. He darted to his feet and looked the creature twice over.

"What _are_ you?" he asked, and the thing bristled.

"I am a centaur, boy. My name is Firenze," it said, bowing slightly as it introduced itself. Dudley returned the bow. "And I am surprised you are in the forest boy. Don't they forbid it at the school?"

"I'm not a student there," Dudley said, and the pale face on the centaur grew confused.

"Then why are you here?" Firenze asked.

"I needed to get away," Dudley said, and the centaur clearly understood. He beckoned deeper in to the forest, signalling to Dudley to follow. He walked side by side with the centaur in to the forest, and started to ask questions.

"Are there many of you?" he asked Firenze, who reluctantly answered.

"There are very many of us," he said, "But I am not welcome with them. They cast me out two years ago," he said, and Dudley put his hand on Firenze's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said. Firenze shook his head.

"It is no matter. Mars is brighter than ever and the war is soon to be over," he said. "Mars has been getting brighter for seven years now," he said, casting a dark look at Dudley. The time is nearly upon us."  
It was in the moment that Dudley spotted movement out the corner of his eye.

"What was that?" he asked suddenly, and Firenze shook his mane again.

"It is a monstrous beast, and has been stalking our forest for nearly six years now. We stay away from it," Firenze said, beckoning hastily to Dudley, urging him to follow. Dudley did so and they headed further away from the castle. "It knows a student though. The young Miss Weasley."

Dudley saw movement again and saw a long shadow pass over the trees. He broke apart from Firenze's walk and went to investigate. He saw it stop and he hid behind a tree. Taking a peek around the corner he saw a mess of leaves, mud and branches, all stuck together over a central mass. He slowly approached it and pushed a few branches aside. It was bright blue. He pushed more aside and saw glass. He laughed out loud and Firenze came to join him.

"Stay away, boy!" he shouted. Dudley just laughed again. "It's okay Firenze! It's just a car!"

He stepped under the cars hood and took a seat in the driving position. He put his hands on the wheel and the car sped off in to the forest.

"Boy, you should come back!" shouted Firenze after him hopelessly. The car sped on and all of a sudden it lifted up towards the night sky. It took him higher and turned to face towards the castle. It flew majestically over the grounds and landed where Katelyn had all those months ago. He jumped out of the car and turned to face it.

"Thanks," he said to the car. The headlights flashed and in flew off in to the sky, returning to the depths of the forest. Dudley chuckled.

"I never thought I'd thank a car," he said to himself, before opening the door and stepping down on to the seventh floor corridor. Unfortunately, there was already someone there.

It was the hook nosed man from before. He pointing a long finger at Dudley and gestured down towards the staircase.

"You boy," he said snidely. "With me."

Dudley knew there was no arguing with this man, so he sighed heavily and went with him. They walked in silence, Dudley dragging his feet along the ground as he walked. The man turned and looked at him.

"Pick your feet up boy," he said, as he walked towards a gargoyle.

"Dark Mark," he said, and the gargoyle jumped aside, revealing stairs leading up towards a tower. They climbed and the man opened the door in to a small office.

"Sit down," he said, indicating a chair. Dudley looked around the office. The man sat behind the desk.

"Explain," he said, clasping his hands together and looking intently at Dudley.

"I'm sorry?" asked Dudley, unsure of what he wanted.

"I am Headmaster Severus Snape and I want to know how you know the car," he said. Dudley sighed.

"My cousin flew in it ages ago," he said, deciding it would be easiest not to lie.

"You're cousin?" asked Snape. Dudley sighed again.

"Harry Potter," he said, and Snape took an intake of breath.

"SO you are Dudley Dursley," he said, twiddling his thumbs, still staring at Dudley. "Interesting," he said. "You are the one who fought in Privet Drive, are you not? Wandlessly?"

"Yes sir," Dudley said, feeling he could trust this man. "That was me." Snape stood up suddenly from his seat. He put his hand to his arm and let out a small gasp.

"What is he doing?" he whispered to himself, and Dudley took this opportunity to leave. Snape called after him.

"Call for the car. I don't want you dying without my leave," he said. Dudley nodded in reply and ran up the stairs to the door outside. When he stepped out on to the roof he whistled loudly. A distinct noise came forth from the forest and Dudley saw the car speeding towards him.

"Come on," he urged. "Something's going to happen."

And something certainly did happen. As if from mid-air, black shapes appeared just outside Hogwarts grounds. The car revved and Dudley flew it down to drive on top of them. He jumped out and readied himself for battle. He saw numerous Death Eaters charging him down and blew a breath of fire on to them. The ones that didn't run off in fear kept on at Dudley, who set his feet firm on the ground. He felt eyes watching the back of his head and knew that the students were watching out of the windows. He grinned, deciding to give them something spectacular to watch.

He leapt in to action and sent a wave of energy towards them. They fell down. He jumped in to the air and kicked out, sending a wave of fire at them. Their robes caught on fire and the remaining few cast the killing curse. Dudley managed to dodge most but one made contact with his chest. He went flying back in to the Ford Anglia. He felt all life draining out of his body.

-o-

"Wake up child," a voice said. Dudley felt someone pick him up and look him in the eye.

"Mr. Dursley," it said. "This is not your time," it said, and Dudley feeling come back to his body.

-o-

Dudley jumped up to his feet. The Death Eaters looked at him in shock.

"What are you?" asked the woman from Privet Drive.

"I'm Dudley Dursley, bitch," he said, firing his own killing curse. She feel and the Death Eaters scattered, fleeing in to the village and disapparating. Dudley smirked.

"Take that."


	8. Fulfilled

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, no matter how much I wish they were mine.**

The days flew by for Dudley, who was now an honorary member of Hogwarts. He could walk through the halls and be congratulated by every student when the Carrows weren't around. And if they were he would hurt them a little bit. He became a hero. Alongside Neville they could handle anything.

May came quickly. Neville and the rest of the Seventh years were revising for their N.E.W.T.s, and Dudley was left to practise on his own. He had no idea when he would hear from Harry, or even if he would, but Neville was certain that they would return to Hogwarts to lead them all in to battle. So Dudley waited and waited, training each day for when the time came.

On the morning of the first day of May, Dudley woke refreshed from all his days in battle. Katelyn was lying by his side and he rolled over to kiss her on the cheek, stirring her in her sleep. HE smiled at her.

"Wake up, Kate," he said, nudging her slightly. She batted him away.

"I'm trying to sleep, Dud," she mumbled, turning over. Dudley pushed the sheets back and rose quickly. He put a t-shirt on and looked out the window. The clouds were turning grey and he felt something in the air. The magic was closing in and he knew it was soon. He would face Voldemort once again. And Westwood. He grinded his teeth together at the thought.

A couple of hours later he was eating some toast when Katelyn awoke properly. She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, which he returned passionately. When they broke they grinned at each other.

"What are you going to do?" asked Katelyn, like she had done many times before. "After the war."

"Get married," said Dudley, looking at the floor. "Family, job, stuff. I've told you before, haven't I?" he asked, shooting her a sidelong glance.

"Who're you thinking of?" she asked, returning the look.

"Probably Hannah," he said jokingly, laughing at her pout.

At that moment Neville came charging in.

"Dudley, Katelyn, I've heard word from Aberforth!" he said excitedly. "The trio are here!" His eyes shone excitedly. Dudley saw him bend backwards in pain from the whipping given to him from Filch a few days ago. He jumped over to help him.

"I'm fine Dudley," he said. "I'm fine." He went over to a portrait at the back of the room and pulled it aside, revealing a tunnel. "I'm going to get them," he said, disappearing momentarily. "I shouldn't be too long," he added, popping his head up. The portrait closed and Dudley jumped in to action.

"What's the matter?" asked Katelyn.

"I can't let Harry see me," he explained hurriedly. "I need to go."

He threw his clothes in to a sack and disappeared out the door and leapt on to the roof. From there he could sense the magic clearly. Voldemort was on his way. And he would be ready. He saw the village lay out in front of him and he jumped off the top of the tower, aiming his body towards Honeydukes. He forced himself onwards and landed roughly in front of the door. He swung the bag off his shoulder and rummaged around. He pulled out a couple of Weasley inventions and started setting them up ready for when the Death Eaters arrived. He placed a few of the mines of the floor and placed the launchers in hidden places. He then set up camp and waited.

A few hours later the first Death Eater arrived. Dudley tightened his jaw when he saw it was Westwood. It took all his effort not to kill him immediately. A short while later the rest started to turn up. With them there were giants tied up and other creatures Dudley could only dream of waiting there, getting themselves ready for battle. Then the leader arrived. Voldemort looked over his soldiers with grim satisfaction, and called out to them.

"It is nearly time. Potter dies this next day," he said. He conjured himself a throne and sat himself down as Westwood approached him.

"My Lord?" he asked, bowing in front of him.

"What is it, Westwood?" asked Voldemort, clearly not in a good mood.

"May I have the honour of killing the Mudblood cousin?" he asked,and Voldemort hissed.

"Of course," he said. "You have waited long enough for this." Dudley covered his ears as a giant roared out and saw faces appear in the windows of Hogwarts. He knew the time had come to begin. He activated the launchers. Bombs flew out at the Death Eaters and Giants, exploding with jinxes and hexes. Dudley saw them get their legs tied up and now the battle had truly started. He jumped out from his hiding place and forced himself up in to the sky. He looked below and saw the forces of Hogwarts readying themselves for war. He flew over to them and landed in directly behind Harry. His cousin turned and looked shocked.

"Woah, Dudley. What are you doing here?" he asked. Dudley shrugged.

"Doing my part," he said, giving his cousin a small bow. In the distance he could see Neville arguing with McGonagall and went over to join him.

"They are students, not soldiers!" McGonagall was saying. Neville slammed his fist on the table.

"They've been training for months just for this moment! And you're going to deny them their right to fight?"

"Most are not of age!"

"So the one who are of age can fight?"

"I never said that!"

"It was implied," he said with a grin. "I'll send them out. Dudley, come with me."

He motioned towards the castle where the two of them raced up the stairs to the room of requirement where they were all conversing heatedly. Neville put his wand to his throat. "Sonorus."

"Everyone," he said, his magically amplified voice resonating through the room. Those who are of age may fight. All others may sneak on to the field, but I did not give you permission to do so. Dennis," he said, turning to the younger Creevey. "Take the lower years out and use these portkeys to take them to safety," he said, throwing him a couple of small items. "Protect them on the move." He turned to the rest. "Terry, and Justin, come with me down to the field. Ginny, take Lavender and the Patils up to the astronomy tower for defence and healing. The rest of you, make your way down to the field and speak to Harry. He'll tell you what to do." He turned to face Dudley. "Dudley, go with them. Complete your part of the prophecy." He took Dudley in to a tight embrace and the two friends broke apart, leaving each other with a nod.

Dudley led the group down to the grounds where he spoke with Harry.

"Harry, tese guys need orders," he said, indicating the large group behind him. Harry's eyes widened. "Dudley, I don't want this many people to die for me."

"They won't," said Dudley firmly. "They'll kill for you." Harry looked at Dudley with interest.

"You've really changed, haven't you Big D?"

"For the better," laughed Dudley. The two cousins shook hands and struck the first deal of their friendship.

"Watch my back?" asked Harry.

"Only if you watch mine," chuckled Dudley "I'll be down at the gate, trying to hold them off." He patted his cousin on the shoulder and walked out to the Hogwarts gate. There he took up his fighting stance and thought of Katelyn.

"I'm doing this for you," he said, smiling. He readied himself for the fight of his life. It started quickly.

Dementors poured through the gates, and Dudley was immediately struck with terror. He kept his cool and copied what Harry did long ago.

"Expecto Patronum!" he screamed, and silver light burst from his palms. A giant bear held them back and Dudley poured more magic in to it. The Dementors burst to pieces. Following them came the Death Eaters. He set off a few more mines and fell back, letting them work their magic. The death eaters got tangled up in the stickiness of the spells, and Dudley set off his breath of fire. They scattered. A shadow blocked out the sun and Dudley looked up to see a giant jumping towards him. He rolled to the side to avoid it's foot. The death Eaters poured in through the gate and charged past Dudley. He wrestled with the giant and eventually tackled it down, finishing it off with a cutting curse to the face. He turned round to look for Westwood. He saw him up ahead duelling with Neville.

"You!" he shouted out, and broke into a run at Westwood. He tackled him down to the ground.

"Go find Harry!" Dudley shouted. "I'll deal with Westwood."

HE snarled at Westwood and the battlefield around them became distant. He launched forwards and shouted, "Sectumsempra!" A shield blocked it aside. Dudley landed and rolled back to his fet. He continued to pace around Westood. Westwood fired the killing curse. Dudley ducked under it and threw one back at Westwood. He dodged that.

"What's the matter 'Steve'?" taunted Dudley as Westwood started to run. "Can't handle me?"

"Not likely," Westwood said, turning suddenly on the spot and firing another curse. Dudley dodged it and it collided with a snake snapping at Neville just as Neville stabbed it with a sword. He cast a quick look at Neville and nodded.

He turned back to Westwood and sent a stunner, catching him in the chest. HE stood over the body and shouted out the fateful words.

"Avada Kedavra!" He saw the body grow and limp and Dudley smiled with relief. The hard part was over. He now started searching for Harry. He saw his engaged in a fight with Voldemort and saw the killing curse hit Harry squarely in the chest.

"No!" he screamed, falling to his knees and Voldemort laughed his high-pitched laugh.

"I am victorious!" he yelled out to the battlefield, maing everyone stop what they were doing. He threw another spell at Harry and ropes bound him up. He ordered the Half-giant Hagrid to lift him high up.

"Look what has happened to your saviour!" he called out, triggering a memory in Dudley.

"In time of need," he muttered. He looked up at Harry. He charged his soul towards Harry, sending out all his power towards him, urging him to live. It seemed as though nothing happened, but Harry suddenly moved slightly, but not many noticed. Dudley watched in satisfaction as his hand gripped his wand and it turned sharply towards Voldemort. The crowd gave a gasp.

"What?" shouted Voldemort. "I killed you!"

"No Tom," Harry said. "You killed yourself." The two started of into a duel again. Harry dodged and dived as curses flew his way, everybody transfixed by their fight. There was sudden pause and both screamed out again.

"Avada Kedavra!" screamed Voldemort, just as Harry shouted "Expelliarmus!" The two spells collided and a string connected the two wands. Dudley watched in horror as a bead started to move towards Harry. He saw Harry put al his strength in to the spell and the bead slowly started to move back to Voldemort. It connected and Voldemort went flying backwards towards the lake, landing on top of the tomb. Harry ran over to meet him. He stood over his foe as he said the final spell of the battle.

"Avada Kedavra." The green light his Voldemort and he was finally dead. There was a split moment of silence before the field burst in to cheers. People ran to congratulate Harry and clapped him on the back, but Dudley didn't join them. Instead, he looked around the battlefield. He saw someone running towards him. Katelyn threw herself in to his arms and kissed him.

"Dudley, I thought you died," she exclaimed between kisses.

"I thought you had," Dudley said, and they walked arm in arm towards the castle.

Hours later the celebration was still going on. Harry had come over the talk to Dudley.

"Dudley, what were you doing?" he said, and Dudley felt he owed Harry an explanation. Harry was a good listener, gasping at the right moments and his eyes widened at the prophecy. When Dudley ahd finished Harry took him into a tight embrace.

"We've been through so much, haven't we Dud?" he said. Dudley nodded.

"Yeah. At least now things will slow down," he said. He took a swig of butterbeer and beckoned over Katelyn. He kissed her and Harry pretended to be sick.

"Dud, you're still my ugly cousin to me," he joked, and Dudley laughed.

"Relax, Harry. After this we'll never see each other ever again."


	9. Epilogue:  Oh Bummer

**Disclaimer: Most of the characters belong to J.K. Rowling, no matter how much I wish they were mine.**

"Dad, what's this letter?" called a voice from the hall. Dudley poked his head around the doorframe to see what his son was looking at.

"I don't know, Newton" he said. "Bring it on through." He sat back down at the table and took a look at the newspaper. His raven-haired son came through with a yellowing envelope clutched in his hand.

"It's addressed to me," he said, and Dudley looked down at it.

"Kate!" he called out. His wife appeared in the kitchen door.

"What is it, Dud?" she asked.

"We're going to have to talk to Harry," he said, taking another look at his son's letter.

The emerald green writing shone out at him, memories returning to him all too easily.

Mr. Newton Harry Dursley

The Largest Bedroom

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging


End file.
